


12 Days of Christmas

by Aquari Lynnel (MazokuSempai)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gift Giving, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazokuSempai/pseuds/Aquari%20Lynnel
Summary: The reader, that's you, will get to enjoy the pleasure of giving a gift to a new Kuroko no Basuke character every day for the next 12 days. All drabbles are gender neutral. Will have all GoM, Kagami, and a few extras.





	1. Midorima

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try something new this year for Christmas. I'm testing the waters here as I've never written anything in second person before. Over the next 12 days, I will post a new KnB character x reader drabble.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Akashi is up next.

Your heart races as you stand waiting by the school gates. The chilly Christmas wind blows past you sending a shiver racing down your spine. You're not sure how much time has past since you've been standing there, but you'd wait forever if necessary. You had a gift you had to deliver to a certain shooting guard of your school's renowned basketball team. And of course if there was school on Christmas Eve, there was bound to be club activities as well.

Well, maybe not all of them, but the basketball club at least did.

So once lessons were over for the day, you summoned all of your courage to inform the teen you needed to speak with him before he went home. He had quirked a brow at you, but remained silent. As he slowly began to walk away you called out to him.

You'd wait by the school gates.

The chilly wind blew past again and you had to rub your hands together and blow on them in a poor attempt to warm them. Hopefully, Midorima would show up. He never did say if he would, but that was just his personality. His noisy friend seemed to be the only one to get a rise out of him.

White suddenly dances across your vision, forcing you to tilt your head upward. Snow! It was snowing! Perfect timing for Christmas too. This would make giving your gift just a bit more romantic. That thought caused your heart to skip a beat. Nervousness suddenly returning. Your hand slips into your pocket where you feel around a bit to make sure the small wrapped box was still there. It was. You exhale in relief.

“What did you need to talk about?”

Giving a start, you quickly turn to face the green haired teenage crush of yours. You swallow thickly. Your voice and hands tremble as you hand the small green gift box over to the boy. This was it. He accepts the box a bit confused and that's when you blurt out your feelings for the teen.

He stares. And stares. It's a bit unnerving. You can feel the heat from your cheeks as you wait for him to say something.

Silently, he opens the package. Inside was a roll of athletic tape. He eyes it curiously, so you decide to explain. You always saw that he taped the fingers of his left hand unless he was playing basketball. So you figured he'd appreciate a gift he could use.

“I'm surprised,” he finally says. “Most people don't know why I tape my fingers.”

Well, most people weren't in love with the shooting guard. Someone would only notice those tiny details if they paid a good deal of attention to the other.

“Thank you,” Midorima says.

The smile he gives you in return is enough to last you for the rest of your life. Your cheeks flush anew and you fiddle nervously with the hem of your coat.

“In regards to your feelings, I can't return them now, but perhaps once we get to know each other...” He trailed off and looked away and... Wait, was he blushing?

Seriously, Midorima was far too cute for his own good.

Relief swept through you. He didn't exactly accept your feelings, but he didn't reject them either. He wants to get to know you! Excitement now floods you and you boldly reach out to gently grab his wrist. What better way to get to know someone than to go out and get something to eat.

And even though he's quiet the entire way to Maji Burger, you can't stop smiling even if you tried.

 


	2. Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's turn for a gift. Aomine's next!

Your friend had asked you what exactly was it that had you tripping head over heels for the seemingly psychotic captain of the basketball team. Initially, you had given your companion a general, but vague reply. After all, what wasn't to like about the red head?

But now as you sat in your last class for the day, you couldn't help but wonder. What is it that attracted you to Seijuurou Akashi? Was it physical? Emotional? Mental? You tried desperately to follow the teacher's lesson, but before you knew it, the last bell rang for the day. You were finally freed from your daily prison. Time to go and enjoy some karaoke with your friends for a Christmas party before heading home.

Picking up your school bag, a small red gift bag fell out. Bending over, you collect the bag and stare at it. You had bought the gift on impulse. Seeing it had screamed Akashi and you wanted to give it to him so he knew how you felt. But now that it was Christmas Eve, you were getting cold feet.

Hardly any approached the red head, and far less confessed to him. Any that did usually wound up in a fit of tears quickly leaving the school grounds. You really didn't want to be like the others. Rejection wasn't something one could easily swallow. By no means were you a stranger to rejection, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

A frown crossed your lips as you placed the gift back in your school bag. It took a lot of courage to give someone you liked a gift. Courage you knew you couldn't summon. Oh well. It's not like it was the first time you backed out of something.

Making your way from the classroom, you head for your shoe locker at the school's entrance. Everyone also seemed to be in a hurry for holiday festivities leaving the halls a bit more crowded than usual. You politely try to get through, but still wind up bumping into someone. When you lift your gaze after a quick apology, your body freezes up at the sight of cold ruby and gold eyes staring down at you.

Blurting out another much quick apology, you rush past the red headed captain and manage to make it to your shoe locker without further incident. You stop and just stand in front of your locker. Your heart pounding so hard it felt like it might rip through your chest. You inhale deeply a few times to calm yourself.

Why had you run? And so fearfully at that? He was sure to think you were terrified of him. Maybe just a little, but definitely not because of his personality. No, you were scared that he'd be able to see through your carefully constructed mask and decipher your feelings for him. You knew he was talented at reading people. Seeing through you would be child's play to him. And then he'd reject you, or worse laugh at your feelings.

Shaking your head to dislodge the thought, you opened your locker to get your shoes. Akashi definitely didn't seem like that type of guy. That was just your anxiety getting the better of you. There was more to him beneath the surface. Almost as if his current personality wasn't the real him.

With your shoes now switched, you could finally leave and make your way to the karaoke parlor. You adjust the strap of your school bag on your shoulder and set out. However you barely make it out of the building before you hear your name being called out. You stop, half way to the school gates, and turn around. Your heart stops beating for the briefest of moments.

Jogging up to you was the object of your affections. Eyes wide, you wait patiently for him to approach you all the while trying to calm the nervousness coursing through your veins. What did he want with someone like you? And how did he know your name?

“You move awfully quick,” Akashi breathed a bit as he now stands in front of you.

You shrug before asking him what he wanted.

This brings a slight, barely there smile to his face. You can't really tell from his lips, but you can definitely see the delighted shimmer in those beautiful mismatched eyes of his.

“When you bumped into me in the hall, you dropped this.”

At this, he holds up the red bag that had his gift. Your cheeks instantly heat up in shame and embarrassment. You move to grab it, but the red head pulls back.

“It has my name on it,” he teases. “Therefore this is mine is it not?”

You sputter unable to form a coherent reply. His smile becomes playful at this as a mischievous glint dances in his eyes. Akashi silently opens the bag and slides the book out. Surprise crosses his face for a split second before morphing into a warm smile.

When you bought it a week ago, you were certain the red head would love it. It was a shougi book featuring difficult plays and problems. You had seen him more than a few times sitting in an empty classroom after school staring intently at a shougi board.

“This is a very thoughtful gift. Thank you,” he gives in reply holding onto the book. “Might I ask why it seemed you had no intention of giving it to me?”

Cheeks burning hotly, your gaze lowers as you fidget a bit. You were content to admire the red head from afar. Besides, he wasn't the approachable type.

“I suppose that is true.” Oh, his laughter is music to your ears. Airy and light hearted. It seems something changed in the captain recently. “Shall I get you a gift in return?”

You can feel the heat in your face spread to the tips of your ears as you shake your head profusely. Just him talking to you was enough. There was no need for him to waste his time or money getting you a gift as well. His smile was more than worth it.

Akashi takes a small step forward, dissolving the gap between you two. “You intrigue me. You buy me a gift and expect nothing in return and are pleased simply by the fact I am.” A heart stopping smirk enters your vision. “Yes, I suppose I shall see you more often around school.”

Smirk still in place, he steps back before turning to head back into the school. Your mind races with this new development. Now you remember why you had fallen for the captain in the first place. In your normally monotonous and dull world, he brought spontaneity to it. Not knowing what he was going to do next sent a flutter through your chest.

 


	3. Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's turn for a gift. Kise's next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to quickly apologize for the delay. My daughters had their Christmas programs and parties at school this week and I fell ill with a fever yesterday so I couldn't catch up when I wanted to. I have 2 updates now and I will have 2 more later today. Again, sorry that life got in the way of this fic, but please, enjoy to your heart's content.

Typically, you'd be able to find the blue haired power forward napping his afternoon away on the roof top. Seeing as how there was a thin layer of snow on the ground, that would be a bit reckless, even for someone as apathetic as Aomine. When it was too wet or cold to sleep on the roof, you'd find him in his class room sleeping at his desk. But even after checking both places, you still couldn't find him.

Which was weird.

You clutched your school bag a bit tighter. The very top of the wrapped gift was peaking out from on of the many pockets. You wanted to give it to him before you had to get home. You were traveling with your parents this holiday to your grandparents house and they lived way out in the countryside. It was beautiful, but you really wanted to stay here this year and spend time with your friends. But you couldn't go against their wishes.

As you wandered the halls looking for the object of your affection, a thought crossed your mind. It was unlikely, but still possible. The blunet could actually be at practice. Granted, he only ever went to bug the other players or to steal food from that meek boy you had seen around, but never actually to practice.

The third years were moving on, prepping for college entrance exams. And the new captain really,  _ really _ disliked Aomine. At least his attitude anyway. So the odds of him being there weren't exactly high.

So when you made it to the gym where practice was held, you naturally sucked in a gasp of surprise. Not only was Aomine actually here, but he was  _ actually _ practicing! Something must have happened to the blunet to cause such a change. It had to be at the Winter Cup. You had wanted to go, but you used up your small amount of savings and allowance buying his gift. You did hear that Touou lost. You just couldn't remember against which team.

It didn't matter though. Seeing Aomine actually practicing warmed your heart. That small smile on his lips also played a part in that. You stood in the door way, content to just watch, before your pink haired class mate spotted you. With a knowing smile, she called out to the teen for you.

“Aomine-kun,” she hollered above the squeaking shoes. The blunet stopped and turned to look a bit annoyed at his childhood friend. “There's someone here to see you.” She points to your spot in the open doorway and his sapphire eyes follow.

He blinks upon seeing you, but heads over anyway. The two of you had only ever spoken a few times about meaningless things, so you wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten your name, or that he knew you. He could be pretty air headed unintentionally. A quality you found adorable of course.

“Hey,” he called out to you once in range.

You blinked in surprise as he used your name. That was definitely not something you were expecting. It caused your heart to race. Maybe you weren't as forgettable as you had once thought.

“What do you need?” Normally he'd sound annoyed or irritated, but not today. Today he actually sounded genuinely curious. Yes, Aomine had definitely changed even if only a bit. But it was a good change. A welcome change.

It was only when Aomine lifted a single brow that you realized you had been staring at him. Internally panicking for a moment, you fumbled with your school bag to grab his gift. A tiny, but nervous, smile pulled your lips upward as you extended your arms to hand him the gift.

Blue eyes gazed down at the wrapped package before looking back up to your face. Finally shifting back down to the gift, Aomine gently took the present from your outstretched hands.

“Can I open it now?” he asks you softly.

You give a nod and watch as Aomine tenderly tears into the colorful paper. His eyes light up brighter than a Christmas tree as he finally sees what's inside. You had hoped it wasn't an inappropriate gift, but it was the only thing you could think of that he would like.

“This is for me?” His sparkling eyes meet yours and you can feel your cheeks warm a bit as you give another nod. “Really?” Another nod. “You mean it?”

Of course you meant it! Why else would you buy it and give it to him if it wasn't for him in the first place!?

“Sorry,” he laughs a bit causing your heart to skip a beat. “It's just, I've looked everywhere for this and couldn't find it. I can't even begin to describe how happy I am.”

Yeah, it had taken you a long while to find the special holiday edition of Mai-chan, but it was definitely worth it to see that delightful expression on Aomine's face.

In reply, you give Aomine a smile of your own, happy that he didn't see the gift as inappropriate.

“Inappro-” he stops mid word as his smile widens. “No way. Giving someone something they want is never inappropriate no matter how perverted it might seem.”

You can hear your heart beating loudly in your chest. The urge to tell him exactly how you feel is growing within you, but you know you can't yet. He needs to get to know you more first before you can get to that stage and get an honest answer. Thankfully, the new captain was already yelling at Aomine to get back to practice. The blunet waves him off before giving you one last look.

“Thanks for this,” he smiles again. “I'll definitely think of you any time I look at it.”

He runs off, placing the gravure book with his belongings before jumping back in to practice. You know what he said had been innocent, but you couldn't stop the not so innocent thoughts that accompanied the statement. This holiday was going to be a good one after all.

 


	4. Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise's turn for a gift! Kagami's next!

A single batting of those long eyelashes of his had girls and guys alike flocking at his beck and call. You hated that you were lumped in with those others. You liked Kise for much more than his appearance. He was funny, outgoing, determined, expressive... The list went on. And yet, it seemed he never gave you the time of day. Maybe because he was busy with basketball club. Maybe he was stressed from juggling school, basketball, and his modeling gig. Or maybe it was because he was tired of pursuing a potential partner. Maybe for once he wanted to be the Princess. Figuratively of course.

It was those thoughts that had you moving into action that cold Christmas Eve. Once school was out for the day, you were going to strike and strike hard. You figured by the time the last bell rang, your resolve would crack, but it hadn't. In fact, it had strengthened upon seeing his usual entourage stalking after him.

You'd wait for him to be alone before making your move.

Unfortunately, such an opportunity didn't present itself until basketball practice had ended and every one was heading home. Kise seemed to lag behind, seemingly forgetting something and that's when you decided to make your move.

You found the blond coming out of the boy's locker room. He was now carrying a large paper bag filled with unopened gifts of varying size. Honestly, you didn't care what he did with them. Those gifts were garbage and wouldn't leave a lasting impression on Kise. Your gift however, he wasn't going to forget any time soon.

Approaching him, you called out his name in a bit of warning to alert him to your presence. Gold eyes shifted up, looking dull as if he were drained from the day's activities. He probably was. When you had that many people vying for your attention it was bound to kill you little by little.

Once close enough, you pulled your gift out from behind your back. A large bouquet of beautiful red roses. Kise blinked, clearly dumbfounded as you placed the flowers in his free hand. But you weren't done yet. You leaned forward to whisper heatedly into his ear.

You liked him for who he was and not just his appearance. That was just a nice bonus. You could tell he was tired of having admirers begging for his attention, so you were going to give him attention until he begged for yours. You finished off your message with the lightest of kisses to his cheek before pulling back.

His once dull eyes sparkled with new life as red dusted his cheeks. The smirk that crossed your face came naturally. It felt good knowing you were the cause of such a reaction. It took him a moment, but once he processed the information, his stunned expression faded to a playfully serious one.

“I look forward to your effort,” he smiled. “Not that I think you can make me beg for _your_ attention, but it'll be interesting to watch you try.”

The blond moved past you, trying to keep his usual cool, but you could tell. He was nervous and excited at the same time. You didn't watch someone from afar for so long without picking up on a few things.

“Thanks for the roses by the way,” he called back over his shoulder.

Your smirk morphed into a smile that he didn't see. Even if he didn't realize it just yet, the seed had been planted. Just a bit of water and attention and it would bloom into beautiful affection. Kise was as good as your now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Kagami and Murasakibara will be posted later today in a double update. Please wait patiently while I catch up. I am super sorry for the delay.


	5. Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's turn for a gift! Murasakibara's next!

You hurry along the sidewalk trying to catch up to your red headed class mate. He had seemingly scared off the majority of the other first years except for you. Sure he had a rough looking exterior, but there was a kind and gentle soul underneath all of that. It was like your mother always told you growing up, “Never judge a book by it's cover”. Kagami was a perfect example of this.

At first you had been wary of him much like every one else. His Japanese was rough, his brows were always furrowed, and he was far larger than any Japanese boy you had ever seen before. But the more you tried to steer clear of him, the more the two of you kept running into each other. You quickly learned that he was not the kind of guy he appeared to be and over time, he captured your heart.

There was no heart stopping moment like in the movies. Just a slow realization that you liked this guy as more than a friend.

So this Christmas, your first Christmas knowing him, you wanted to get him something special. Something that he could use nearly every day and think of you when doing so. Something that just screamed Kagami.

And you had just the thing.

It was pricey for sure, but it was worth it. That part-time job really helped pay for it. Well, it wouldn't have been so expensive if Kagami were normal, but that's probably part of why you liked him so much.

Finally seeing the other in sight, you called out to him. He stopped for a moment before turning and looking around. His red eyes spot you waving a bit away and he gives you a smile and wave back. Your own smile widened as you hurried toward him. Panting a bit, you gaze at his face only to see the same tender smile his usually gives you.

Reaching into your coat pocket, you collect his small gift and hand it over.

“For me?” he mumbles in surprise. When you nod, his smile returns full force. “Thank you.” He opens the small box to find a red plastic card with the picture of a burger on the front. He blinks at it.

He looked adorable when he was confused. Chuckling a bit, you tell him it's a gift card for Maji Burger. It had quite a bit of money on it. More than enough for him to order his usual every day for the next month.

Kagami's eyes widen. “I can't accept something this expensive from you!”

Your expression falls a bit as you insist he take it. After all, you had planned this gift for a while since you knew how happy eating all those burgers seemed to make him. It would simply break your heart if he refused it. All that hard work for the last month and a half would be for nothing.

“When you put it that way...” He rubs the back of his neck a bit as a light pink crosses his cheeks. “Fine. I'll accept it, but on one condition.” A playful glint filled his eyes and for a moment you worried what he might say. “I'll only use it when you eat with me.”

Now it was your turn to be surprised. That was definitely a condition you could agree to. You can feel your cheeks heat up instantly as he gently grabs your wrist and tugs you toward the Maji Burger just a few streets down. When the two of you enter the bright light of the restaurant, you can see that his cheeks were just as red as yours. Perhaps the feelings between you two were in fact mutual.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me about an hour or so and I'll have Mukkun up.


	6. Murasakibara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara's turn for a gift. Kuroko's next!

Humming you make your way to your classroom that morning. You wanted to be early, but not too early. Your crush would be here early because of basketball practice, but if you got to school too early you'd be stuck waiting longer than you could. Patience wasn't exactly your strongest trait.

Reaching your classroom, there were quite a few people here already. Probably from morning club activities. Or they had nothing better to do. It didn't matter to you anyway. You were here this wonderful Christmas Eve on a mission; deliver your gift to the colossal giant of a teen named Atsushi Murasakibara. You had looked high and low for his gift and knew he'd be overjoyed. Now you just had to wait for him to show up.

Your heart sank as the last bell rang for the day. Murasakibara had failed to show up for school! This was not something you had taken into account for your master plan of wooing the giant.

But no matter! Everyone, except for a select few, lived on campus in the dorms. You just had to find out which room was his and personally deliver his gift. Simple enough right?

Wrong. You had never been so wrong in your life.

You were lucky and that a classmate knew which room he was in, but unfortunate that his room was in the building clear on the other side of campus. The bag was heavy and it was insanely cold out. Not to mention snowing like crazy. On a good day, the hike to the dorm building would be about five or so minutes. But today, it was likely going to take at least fifteen, if not more.

None of that mattered. Your fighting spirit was not going to be broken! You had a man's heart to capture after all!

Stopping by your dorm room, you dropped off your school bag and bundled up a bit more. Wouldn't want to get frost bite. Ready to go, you leave your dorm and make your way toward Murasakibara's. Thankfully enough the trek was only long and cold. Nothing terrible happened. By the time you reached his third floor room, you were exhausted. Elevator was being repaired so you had been forced to take the stairs. The bag was far from light.

Breathing heavily from the exertion, you knocked three times on his door. A few muffle sounds reached your ears before the door opened. It was not Murasakibara. Blinking, you ask the teen where he is. Oh, so he was in the common room downstairs with some second year watching television. That's alright. Going down the stairs would be easier the going up right?

Not when you had such a heavy bag you were carrying. When you reached the common room, you were a panting and exhausted mess. Your eyes quickly zeroed in on the tall purple haired teen and you quickly marched over to him. Once in his line of vision, his purple eyes lazily shift up to look at your flushed faced.

“What?” he drawled lazily.

Silently, you lift the large gift bag and shove it toward him; unceremoniously setting it on his lap. He blinks not sure what to make of it.

“What's this?” He sits up a bit to peer inside the bag. As his eyes instantly light up, you can't stop the smirk from tugging at your lips. “So many snacks,” he drooled. “All for me?”

The look he gives you is hungry, but innocent. You give him a wide smile as you repeat his words. Yes, they were all for him. You had scoured the internet to get these snacks from all over the globe. America, Spain, England, Russia, Germany... Everywhere. There was at least one snack from each country. He could travel the world for snacks without having to leave his room.

“Thanks,” he finally replied, food already being stuffed into his mouth. 

You happily watched him devour the snacks, knowing he would come back to you for me. After all, the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wai~ wai~ all caught up. I apologize if Mukkun's is a little lacking, but I'm not very good with his character and he is a man of few words. Hopefully I'll keep my energy up tomorrow and be able to stay on schedule.


	7. Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's turn for a gift. Momoi's next!

A sigh escapes your chilled body as you adjust the somewhat large and slightly heavy gift bag in your hands. You had been carrying the thing for so long, the thin handles had left indents on the palms of your hands. The sun had set a bit ago, dropping the temperature a few degrees. You didn't want to give up just yet, but finding the blue haired shadow had proved to be far more difficult than you had expected.

Normally for you, Kuroko was easy to spot. After a while anyway. The first few weeks of school you hadn't noticed him, but once he caught your eye, you could almost always find him. There were times when he wanted to be invisible and those were the times you couldn't find him. But those were becoming more rare nowadays. Whether it was because he didn't care about being seen or you had just gotten better at seeing him, you weren't sure.

It seemed right now however was one of those times he didn't want to be found. Or at least it felt that way to you.

Kuroko had basketball practice to tend to for a bit after school that day. You didn't want to bring such a bulky gift to give him all the way to Seirin that morning, so you simply decided to make a run home and head back to the school after the last bell rang. Unfortunately, club practice ended a bit before you made it all the way back to the school. Had you not decided to change out of your uniform you would have been able to catch him.

Lucky for you, his red headed best friend was still lagging a bit behind. He seemed to know you were looking for Kuroko and informed you that he was probably on his way home. When your shoulders sagged, he scratched the back of his neck. There was a basketball court on the way though, so he could be there or at Maji Burger getting a shake.

Since the fast food joint was the first place, you checked there. Alas, it was busy, but no blue haired shadow. So you headed to the nearby court. A few teenagers were playing, but again, no Kuroko. Had your classmate been referring to another court? You didn't exactly know where Kuroko lived. It's not like you stalked the teen or anything. You just liked him from afar and were content to watch him as he seemingly did with everyone else.

There were a few more parks that had basketball courts in the area. Determined to give him your gift, you figured it wouldn't hurt to check those out as well. The sun set during your search causing your nose to turn red and your fingers to numb a bit from the drop in temperature. Your breath still caused visible puffs of air, so you weren't cold enough to call it quits. Not yet anyway. There was one more court you had to check first.

Making your way to the court, your heart fell when you peered through the fence. The blacktop was empty, void of any life. You double checked to make sure he wasn't magically invisible like he some times was. But he wasn't. No bag anywhere in sight and definitely no Kuroko. Heaving a sigh, you turned around to give up and head home. Your heart leapt into your throat however as you nearly walked right into the very boy you were hunting for. Sucking in a breath, you managed to suppress the urge to cry out in surprise.

Kuroko's lip twitched slightly as he seemed to stifle a smile. “What are you doing out here so late?”

Clearing your throat, you hold up the somewhat heavy gift and hand it over to the blunet. You try not to shuffle nervously, but it's a bad habit of yours so you end up doing it anyway. Baby blues blink at the gift before peering into the bag. A delighted smile tugs the corners of his lips upward.

“Thank you,” he finally says; removing the brand new basketball from the bag. “I was actually going to buy a new one tomorrow. This is really thoughtful.”

His gaze lowers as he places the ball back in the gift bag and sets it on the cement for a moment. He stops briefly before standing upright again and clasping both of your hands firmly. Your cheeks burst with heat all the way up to your ears and his brings your hands to his mouth and begins to breath on them.

“You must have been looking for me for a while now,” Kuroko said in between heated breaths onto your cold skin. “Your hands are awfully cold.” He continues his poor attempts to warm your icy flesh before reaching into his pockets and pulling out a pair of black mittens. He slips them onto your hands while giving you a warm smile. “Please use my gloves to warm your hands on your way home.” Your gaze meets and you can barely hear his words over the pounding in your chest. “You can return them to me on Monday.”

With a tender smile, he collects his gift, gives you a polite bow, and walks away likely heading home. You stand there dumbfounded still trying to process the event. Finally relaxing, you pull your slowly warming, mitten covered hands up to your face. Ah... His mittens smelled faintly of vanilla.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh! I've fallen behind again! Sad face. I blame this time of year being so busy for me. Oh well. I've got time to catch up today. Maybe I'll get ahead too so I won't have to worry about falling behind yet again. I'll catch up today, so no worries.


	8. Momoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi's turn for a gift! Takao's next!

She was really something wasn't she? Of course you were talking about Satsuki Momoi. Your pink haired classmate had caught your attention since orientation. Her long beautiful hair was the first thing you noticed about her. After that you learned that she was highly intelligent with a keen eye for a person's personal growth. She of course applied this to your school's basketball club making them one of the strongest teams in the country. On top of all of that, she seemingly tamed that blue haired brute that was also in your class and in the basketball club.

He didn't seem to realize just how unique and special Momoi was. But perhaps that was due in part to the two of you looking at her in a different way. Yours was definitely romantic. Her stunning smile, cute laugh, and bright personality had captured your heart almost instantly.

You wanted to confess to her. Tell her to her face that she was special and you wanted to get closer to her. What better way to do that than give her a Christmas gift she'd definitely love.

Unfortunately this required talking to your blue haired classmate to get some key info on the teen. It took a bit of bribing, in the form of burgers at Maji Burger (your treat of course), but he eventually talked. Like she hated frogs because he was jerk when they were kids. You resisted the urge to kick him under the table as he laughed manically at the memory. He told you she was good at math, but you already knew that. The only useful tidbit he gave you was that she liked cherries.

Good. You had the perfect gift idea in mind that Momoi would absolutely love. Or at least you hoped she would. As Christmas eve crept ever closer, your nerves rose. Which was to be expected. You were confessing to your crush after months of simply watching her from the sidelines. Yeah you've spoken, but only about assignments or school matters. Nothing personal.

But you never knew until you tried and that's precisely what you intended to do.

So when the last bell rang that day, you were thankful that Momoi was assigned to cleaning duty with you. Well, not exactly. You had asked your classmate to switch with you so that you could be alone with her even if only for a short while.

You watched her chide her brutish friend and shoo him off to club practice before the two of you set to work. She gave you a wide smile and you gave her a lopsided grin. You had to get your nerves under control otherwise you'd never be able to give Momoi her gift.

While she cleaned and wiped off the desks you worked on cleaning the blackboard and erasers. Your back was to her when the commotion sounded so you didn't see what happened, but when you turned to look, Momoi was picking up your desk that had somehow fallen over.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

Once the desk was righted, she spotted the small mocha colored box with a beautiful black bow stuck on the front and fancy embossed black script on the front. Her gift. As she tenderly collected the package, you panicked a bit and moved to close the distance between you.

Her pink eyes widened slightly upon seeing you so close. “They must mean a lot to you if you bought them such an expensive gift.”

She moved to hand the box to you, but you remained still. It was now or never. She blinked in confusion as you silently stood there. Your hands curled into fists at your sides. Suddenly you managed to blurt out that the gift was for her. Quiet loudly at that.

Once pale cheeks tinted a light red as she looked at the fancy script on the top of the box. She obviously knew it was from the expensive chocolatier all the girls at your school gushed about.

“I...” she started hesitantly, but you cut her off.

You didn't want her to give you an answer to your feelings. You'd wait as long as she needed. But right now, you just wanted to be closer to her so she could get to know you better and-

Now it was her turn to cut you off. “You talk like I haven't noticed you. I've seen you watching club practice every now and again. So either you were in love with someone on the team, or it's me.”

Heat rose to your cheeks as she gave you a heart stopping smile. You looked down at her still holding the box of chocolates out to you. Gently clasping her hand, you nudged the box back toward her. It would be rude to refuse a gift.

“I suppose you're right.” Still smiling, she opened the box and grabbed one of the chocolates. She examined it for a brief moment before popping it into her mouth. Her pinks eyes widened as the treat likely exploded in her mouth. “Cherry cordials?” she breathed happily. Then her eyes softened in realization. “Ah, so that's what you were talking to him about.”

She was obviously referring to that blue haired classmate of yours. But that didn't matter. After eating another piece of chocolate, she replaced the lid and smiled at you once more. As the two of you returned to cleaning the classroom, Momoi's soft voice broke the silence that had fallen.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” she asked.

Internally jumping for joy, you took a moment to feign deep thought before replying. You were free tomorrow. And even if you had previous plans, you were free now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for cherry cordials to be the gift from the beginning, because I know Momoi's special talent in tying a cherry stem in a knot in her mouth. But then I wasn't sure if she actually liked cherries until I consulted the character bible. I like Momoi, I do, but I can't share her love for cherries. They're gross. I'll stick with peaches thank you.


	9. Takao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao's turn for a gift! Kiyoshi's next!

It had taken weeks of meticulous planning and silent observation to determine the perfect gift for the boisterous classmate of yours. You liked Takao, but you weren't quite sure yet how deep that like ran. His laugh was contagious and it was highly entertaining watching him tease his friend. But you sat ahead of him so getting closer to him and getting to know him better wasn't exactly easy.

In fact, the two of you had never really exchanged words before aside from a simple greeting. Today that was going to change. You hoped this Christmas gift would get his attention on you and the two of you could at least become friends. More if it turned out you liked him more than a simple crush.

You entered the classroom that morning like normal, giving a wave and greeting to your friends. Basketball club had morning practice, so a few of your classmates wouldn't be there yet. So you decided to sit down at your desk and wait. It wasn't long before they began to trickle in.

When the classroom door suddenly swung open loudly, you knew it was him without having to look up. Takao happily greeted everyone as he made his way to his seat. Once he sat down and got himself situated, you took a deep calming breath and collected the small box from inside your desk. You approached his desk with a timid smile.

His grey eyes peered up at you curiously. Wishing him a happy Christmas, you had the neatly wrapped box over. He examines it for a moment before smiling widely up at you.

“Can I open it now?” When you give him a nod, his smile widens as he happily, but gently tears into the festive paper. Once the paper is off, he pops the lid off the small cardboard box before sucking in a deep breath. “This is...”

During your observation period, you had discovered Takao liked to collect trading cards as a hobby. So, you went to a specialty shop in Akihabara last week and talked with the owner. You left with a supposedly rare basketball trading card. At least that's what he told you it was.

“This is no longer in print!” he gasped, gently removing the glass encased card from the padding in the box. “I've never actually seen one in person.”

You smile, delighted that he liked it. He stares you down suddenly, causing you to feel a bit uncomfortable and take a small step back.

“What's the catch?”

Huh? There was no catch. You protested simply stating you wanted to get him something special before trying to head back to your desk. He reaches out and grabs you wrist, holding you in place.

“I'm sure there's more to it than that.” A sly smirk suddenly crosses his face. “You don't stalk a classmate everyday after school for nearly a month just to get them a simple gift.”

Your cheeks heat up causing a laugh to bubble up from his throat. He saw you? But you made certain to keep your distance and he never once looked at you.

“I've got a good eye,” he replied once his laughter died down. Takao finally lets go of your wrist as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand. “If this is all a little teasing does to you, I can't wait to see what kind of faces you'll make when I tease you more.”

His smile is blinding, but warm. Giving a huff, you turn and return to your desk glancing over your shoulder only to see Takao still smiling at you. There's no way you heard him wrong. He was definitely going to be a bigger part in your day from now on. For better or for worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to fully catch up today, but things happened and it looks like I'll have to do it tomorrow. But that's alright, I'm still going strong. Please wait one more day for Kiyoshi-senpai.


	10. Kiyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi's turn for a gift. Riko's next!

You hum happily as you walk down the street of the small and quiet neighborhood. You were on your way to personally deliver a gift to a dear friend of your family; Teppei Kiyoshi. You had first met the teenager in the hospital last year. He had apparently suffered from some sort of knee injury playing basketball and shared and room with your grandfather. The two got along seemingly well. Your grandfather teaching him how to play cards and Kiyoshi used to play on his harmonica for the man every night before bed.

At first you used to visit your grandfather once a week in the hospital. Over time though you shifted and grew excited to talk to Kiyoshi. He often spoke about his school and his friends there. It was because of him that you found yourself enrolling in Seirin for high school even though it was a new school. You wanted every opportunity to see the sandy brunet when he was released.

About a month after Kiyoshi was finally discharged from the hospital, your grandfather passed. He had paid his proper respects at the funeral and regaled you with delightful stories of your grandfather. It was hard time for you, but he helped you get through it.

It was a small world that he merely lived on the street next to yours. You would often wait until he finished basketball practice so that the two of you could walk home together. The height of your day was always when you'd part ways and he mess up your hair patting your head. It always warmed your heart and made you feel special. Granted, he did it with a lot of his underclassman in the club, but he always had an exaggerated smile for them.

For you it was always soft and smile and always genuine. That's why you felt special.

When you finally reached his house, you firmly knocked on the front door. You had to wait a moment before it opened, but there stood Kiyoshi, relaxing in some comfy clothes. A heart warming smile spreads across his face instantly upon seeing you.

“Come on in,” he smiles as he steps to the side.

You were thankful to be out of the cold, even if you weren't out in it for very long. Before you can even get the chance to hand him his gift, he cuts you off and begins to walk down the hall.

“Are you joining us for dinner?”

Slipping out of your shoes and into the slippers he kept here just for you, you give a nod and follow after the second year. Sitting at the low table in the main room, Kiyoshi disappears for a moment before returning with a tray of cups and tea. He makes it the way you like it before sliding the cup across the table to you.

Before he can do anything else, you place his gift on the table and slide it over to him. His brown eyes blink at it for a moment before he smiles widely.

“Ah thank you,” he says. “You didn't really have to get me anything.” He gently pops the lid off the box before instantly freezing. His eyes are wide and the smile is gone.

You were expecting a bit of surprise, but not exactly this much. It made sense after all. Inside that box was your grandfather's treasured harmonica. He used to play before the arthritis in his hands progressed to the point he could barely hold the instrument. You knew the old man would want Kiyoshi to have it.

Now it's your turn to be surprised as tears make tracks down the brunet's cheeks. “Sorry,” he says softly gently wiping them away. “I just know how important this is to you. For you to give me something so special...” His gaze meets yours and you can see the happiness and a bit of love swirling in his eyes. “It just shows how special I am to you.”

You cheeks burn. How could he say something so embarrassing so easily? You fidget a bit as your gaze falls to your lap. The words softly fall from your lips, but Kiyoshi hears them loud and clear. To you, Kiyoshi is more special than your grandfather's prized possession. Suddenly, you're pulled into a firm hug.

“Thank you. I'll treasure this for as long as I live.”

Your eyes slip shut as you tenderly return his embrace. It was as warm and inviting as you thought it'd be. It may have been a tad emotional, but the evening went smoothly, dinner being delicious as always. You didn't want to go home, but you did have your own family you had to spend time with. That didn't mean you couldn't spend the afternoon with Kiyoshi. After all, he did invite you over to listen to him play the harmonica for you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at keeping up with deadlines. Oh well. Stuff happened and it's been a rough week. Better late than never. Please enjoy the rest of this as I get it uploaded today. Sorry you guys didn't get to enjoy them all in time for Christmas. I will try harder next time.


	11. RIko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko's turn for a gift. Kasamatsu is up next!

The bell signaling the end of class rang. Stifling a small yawn, you give a languid stretch before reaching into your desk to pull out your bento. Lunch break was always your favorite time of day. It meant you got to spend time with your crush. She may be a year above you, but Riko had always liked your cooking in middle school so you decided to make her lunch in high school as well.

It was hard watching her date that brunet for a bit, but she had seemed happy during their time together so you kept quiet about it. If they were meant to be, you would remain quietly in the role of close friend. Her happiness was what was most important. Seeing her be happy would make you happy.

Standing, you slide in your chair and reach into your school bag. Christmas was tomorrow and you weren't going to let a perfect opportunity pass you. She may not be with that guy anymore, but that didn't mean she'd be single forever. You had to make your move so she knew you liked her and were completely interested in a relationship. Nothing would happen if you remained watching on the sidelines as you had thus far.

Gift now in hand, you make your way to Riko's class room. You poke your head into the room only to see her scribbling in her notebook. Probably things for the basketball club. She was a dedicated coach after all. With a smile plastered on your face, you call out to the upperclassman. Her gaze lifts and turns to the doorway. She replies with a smile of her own and beckons you into the room.

“What's on the menu for today?” she asks as you set the large bento on her desk.

Naturally, you made all her favorites. When you open the plastic container, her eyes light up as she instantly digs into your delicious food. “I'm glad you're my friend,” she smiles after her first bite. “I'd probably would have died from starvation in middle school if it weren't for you.”

Her Dad wasn't the best of cooks either. He could make simple things, but nothing like you could. It was one of the things you were thankful your Mom had forced you to learn.

While Riko was busy eating, you take a deep calming breath before setting her small gift on her desk. She eyes it curiously for a moment. Time seems to slow to a stop as you wait for her to grab the gift and open it. Your cheeks warm when she finally lifts the lid off the small package. Once again her eyes light up in delight and she pulls the pink whistle from the box.

Last week there had been a incident during basketball practice and her precious whistle had gotten damaged as a result. She had been forced to use a basic metal one, but you knew she hated the thing. The look on her face any time she used it said it all. It took you a couple days, but you managed to track down a store that sold the seemingly rare pink whistles and bought one for her.

“You seem to always know just what I need,” she smiles.

You always knew what she needed because you were always watching her. 

“That kinda sounds creepy,” she laughed.

A bit flustered you backpedal a bit and try to better explain yourself. If it were anyone else you wouldn't pay them much attention, but because it was Riko you wanted to know everything about her. Well, because you liked her. For a while now.

Pink rises to her cheeks as she looks away giving a shy reply. “I... I like you too you know.”

You heart begins to beat loudly in your ears. Had you heard right? Did she really like you in a romantic sense? Her reaction indicated as much.

“I wouldn't mind seeing where this goes.”

It was mumbled, but you clung to every word. You had heard right. Looks like this Christmas was going to be merry and bright for you.

 


	12. Kasamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu's turn for a gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished! Senpai is by far the longest one, probably because he's my favorite and I've always wanted to write him. As for a challenge to myself, I think I did pretty well. But I don't think I'll be doing anything like this again. It wasn't so difficult writing in second person, but it was insanely hard keeping the tenses. From what I know, 2nd person is typically written in present tense and I usually write in past tense so I know my tenses kept changing without my realizing. It was difficult. I might go back and fix that sometime, but I doubt it. I'm much too lazy to edit fanfiction. XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this even if I didn't finish on time.

Your blond classmate may be annoying, but he had a lot of dirt on your precious senpai. Yukio Kasamatsu somehow caught your attention at the Inter-High basketball tournament when you were still in middle school. You had tagged along with your friends having nothing better to do. Apparently there was some attractive player they wanted to cheer on. You weren't expecting to experience love at first sight there.

Those knee socks of his stood out like a beacon among all the players. Before long, you found yourself watching his every movement on the court. Everything about him was just so cool, you wanted to know more. So you enrolled in Kaijou to get closer to him. But getting close to the captain has been a challenge. Being a third year you had no shared classes and you weren't in the basketball club so seeing each other every day was impossible.

You needed an in of sorts, and you found one with that Generation of Miracle player. Lucky for you, the two of you weren't exactly good at Math so a weekly study group was made. It was a bit awkward at first, since you didn't know anyone aside from Kise in the group of consisting of only basketball players. But over time you opened up a bit and they accepted you with open arms.

It was nice. Especially getting to see the rough treatment of your classmate by the others. Good to see they kept his ego in check. You also enjoyed listening to Kasamatsu sigh every time you screwed up a math problem and he stepped in to help you fix it. Some times, you'd mess up on purpose just so he'd lean across the table to correct you.

Today was no different. Well except, you really were struggling with your current math problem. He gave a sigh as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to you having grown tired from reaching across the table.

“This is easy,” he sighed, running a hand through his short hair. “I don't see how you're not getting it.”

He was definitely skilled at explaining math to you in a simple and easy to understand way, but you just weren't grasping the concept for this one. It was frustrating. You probably couldn't focus solely on it due to Kasamatsu's close proximity. It was very distracting.

Rather than watch him scribbling in your notebook, you watched his face. His brows were furrowed in mild frustration and his lips were slightly chapped from the cold winter air outside. How would it feel to kiss those lips? Your gaze moved up to his hair. It was spiky and unruly, but in a controlled chaos sort of way. Would it be soft or rough to the touch?

Ah, it was no use. You were totally in love with him.

You were suddenly pulled from your internal musings as wide blue eyes stared directly into yours; red consuming his face. Blinking, you glanced around the table only to see everyone else in a similar state of shock. Wait... You didn't!

Turning your own wide eyes back to Kasamatsu, you quickly realize that you did in fact say that last bit out loud. You had unintentionally confessed to the upperclassman. You heart suddenly picked up speed and you could feel heat consume your face. You could never come back here again.

Grabbing your things, you blurt out a quick apology and rush from the library. You felt so stupid. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. You were going to give him his present first and then tell him how you felt. Alone. With no one else around. That way if he rejected you, there would be no embarrassment to deal with when you hurried home to cry. But you had screwed that up. Never again could you look any of them in the eyes without remembering this horrifying moment.

You barely make it down the street from the library before you bump into someone and drop your bag. Having hurried away from your study group, you were unable to close it properly. This caused your belongings to spill over the sidewalk. The person that bumped you kept walking without a care in the world. Heaving a sigh, you crouch down to collect your things and place them back in your bag.

Just as you reach for the gift you had bought for your beloved senpai, a hand touches yours as someone stoops down to also collect the gift. Looking up, you see a furiously blushing Kasamatsu crouched down. Your face bursts with heat again and you quickly pull your hand back. He collects the package from the ground and extends his arm to hand it to you.

He may as well keep it. You bought it for him.

“Really?” Your gazes meet again at that as you give a timid nod. “Thank you,” he mumbles. “Can I open it now or should I wait?”

Not like it really mattered when he opened it. With all your things back in your bag, you stand upright and Kasamatsu follows suit; opening his gift in the process. His blush fades and his eyes light up as he sees the Granrodeo concert DVD you had saved up to buy.

“How did you know I wanted this?” He stares in disbelief at the DVD, flipping it over to examine the back for a moment before fixing his eyes on you.

His gaze is intense, but curious and you're forced to look away. Kise was apparently very knowledgeable about him. He did tell you that Kasamatsu's favorite band was Granrodeo and he had been hoping to get his hands on their recently released concert special.

“At least he's good for something,” he grumbles softly. He takes a small step toward you, red returning to his cheeks. “Did... Did you mean it?” he stutters. “What you said back at the library I mean.”

Senpai was just too cute for his own good. You should be the blushing and stuttering mess shifting your weight from foot to foot nervously. The smile the crosses your lips is unstoppable as you repeat what you said back at the library. You did indeed mean every word. As his blush deepens, your smile widens even more.

Seriously, he was way too cute.

“Yo-you can be cute some times too you know!” he blurts suddenly, wiping the smile from your face.

Your blush came back as did the pounding in your chest. He thought you were cute? You definitely loved him.

“Stop saying that!” he shouts while covering most of his face with his arm. You repeat yourself just to see his reaction. “It's embarrassing!” You say it again. “I mean it!”

You continue repeating your affection for him as he continues to blush further and further. Teasing him was definitely a lot of fun. However he surprises you by repeating your words.

“I like you too okay!” He grins in triumph giving a smirk in the process as his gaze returns to your face. “There how does that feel?” Whatever he was going to say next clearly died in his throat at seeing the soft smile spread on your lips.

Hearing him say that felt wonderful. His face is consumed by red once more as you simply continue to smile at him. Definitely too cute for words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the gift, I have no idea if there is a Granrodeo concert DVD. There probably is, but whatever. He does like music and spends his free time buying CDs, but I just picked Granrodeo as his fave since they do the KnB anime openers. I originally planned for his gift to be a guitar, but since those are rather expensive, a gift like that would usually only be given to a close friend or someone you're in a relationship with. Since these drabbles are focused on confessions and what not, I decided on something smaller and cheaper instead. This way, he would be unlikely to refuse the gift.


End file.
